


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #20 Tremble

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [22]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But it's Patty so it's not the worst thing in the world, Future Tripping, Gen, Messing with someone's neuroses on purpose, Partial-AU, Sisters, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty is mad when she's not sad.  Liz is just sad.  And worried.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #20 Tremble

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #20 Tremble  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 504

\-------------------------------------

Patty was angry again. Normally she was quick to anger and quick to calm, but not these days.

These days Patty cried a lot and screamed a lot. There wasn’t much in between.

Currently Patty was demolishing her bedroom. She tore pillows and shredded sheets. She kicked the legs from her bureau and desk. Patty _raged_.

Liz knocked on the door and when she heard no reply entered Patty’s room. As she looked at the carnage she shook from the effort required to avoid crying.

After several deep breaths she spoke. “Patty? What are you doing?”

Patty paused from using her teeth to teen holes in her down comforter. “Ah, Neesan! When did you get here?”

Liz repeated her question. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, this?” Patty gestured to her trashed room. Her eyes narrowed with a cold frown. “I’m punishing Kid. He’ll have a _great_ time cleaning this up.”

Liz sighed. “Patty, I don’t think now is the time to make things worse for Kid.”

“B-but Neesan! Don’t you want to hurt him?” Patty looked confused. “How can you not want to hurt him?”

“I’m too scared to want to hurt him.” The words were quiet but clear.

“But he’s hurt us! He’s hurting us now!” Patty looked her sister in the eye. “Before we always got even when people betrayed us.”

“This isn’t New York!” Liz snapped back. “And I don’t want it to feel like it is!” she almost shrieked. “Yes, I’m hurt. Yes, it’d be nice to hurt Kid. But what would it solve? We’re still not Kid’s partners anymore.” She sighed and her fury faded. “At least we’re not homeless and we’re still useful at Shibusen.”

Patty looked scared. “Kid’s not going to kick us out is he? I mean, even if Maka moves in there’s plenty of room for us.” She paused. “Isn’t there?”

“I don’t know, Patty. That’s why I’m scared.”

Tears wells up in Patty’s eyes as her anger flushed out of her. “But if he kicks us out, where will we go?”

Liz wrapped her arms around her sister. “That’s what I’m working on. There’s a waitlist for the Shibusen dorms. But we’ll still have work at least.”

“Huh?”

“That time when Kid was in the book sucked but we did learn that you’re a pretty amazing meister. We might drop a pay grade but between the two of us we should be able to make a living without street crawling.”

“No!”

“No?”

“I won’t be a meister because Maka wants to be a weapon! It’s not her choice to make!”

“Will you let me be your meister instead then?” Liz offered.

Patty shook her head. “No! I don’t want to transform!”

“Patty! Be reasonable!”

“No! I’m not going to pretend it’s okay Kid threw us away!” she snarled. “I will not go quietly!”

Frustrated with Patty’s swinging emotions and stubbornness, Liz began to cry. “But we may not have a choice, you idiot!”

Patty tore the heads off of some stuffed giraffes in response.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've written up to Theme 22. I can't remember at the moment if I've finished Theme 22 or not. I hope you guys like these still. I know that the series ended but I did not get much past the Book of Eibon arc so no spoilers and I guess we're in totally non-canon territory now. Oh well. Let me know if you guys want me to change the tags.


End file.
